Episode 7981 (6th November 2017)
Plot Victoria is annoyed to learn Adam's car was seized via gossip instead of from her husband. She worries Cain and Aaron have made things worse by disposing of Adam's old tyres. Moira has a business meeting with a supermarket, leaving Faith to look after Isaac. Aaron isn't pleased to see Liv with Gerry and warns Gerry to stay away from his little sister. Faith manages to get Victoria to look after Isaac. Victoria can see Adam is hiding something from her so he admits he found Emma's confession letter in his car. Doug is struggling to with everyday tasks due to his bandaged hands. Gerry apologise to Doug - who was fined by the police for having illegal fireworks. Liv takes the blame for sourcing the fireworks so Chas orders her through to the backroom. Victoria thinks Adam should tell the police about the letter but Adam knows that could make things worse for him as in the letter Emma confesses to killing James and Finn. Adam has no clue how the letter ended up in his car and insists they can't tell anyone about it. DS Benton and DC Wilson appear at Butlers Farm to arrest Adam for Emma's murder. Gerry admits he bought the fireworks to make Doug look good in front of the parish council as he liked having Doug as a friend. Gerry apologises again but Doug wants him out of the B&B. Liv fails to persuade Doug to allow Gerry to stay and Aaron also refuses to let Gerry stay at Mill Cottage. Victoria storms round to the garage and demands to know exactly what happened to Adam's car whist it was there. Cain believes the police won't know anything, reminding Victoria they took Gabby in for questioning a few days ago. At the police station, DS Benton tells Adam that it's becoming a habit for him to be arrested for murder. Adam protests he was innocent then, and he's innocent now. Adam is asked about his car and if he ever gave Emma a lift. Adam states he hasn't so DS Benton questions why they found traces of Emma' hair on the passenger seat. Eric's old council crony Morris Blakey arranges to meet Eric for a round of golf tomorrow. Faith wants to tag along but Eric says the club is men only. Ross can't understand why the police have arrested Adam. DS Benton states they have motive and DNA linking Adam to Emma's murder. Adam's Solicitor reminds DS Benton that Ross works at the garage so the hair and DNA could've been transferred then. DS Benton continues to press Adam who begins to lose his temper. Faith tries to palm Isaac off on Tracy without any luck. Eric believes the council could be lining him up to run for mayor again. Faith isn't impressed to learn from Rodney that the golf club isn't only for men. Diane has decided to pay for an expensive lawyer for Adam. Adam arrives back at Butlers Farm on bail. He still doesn't want Moira to know what's going on. Victoria is adamant that they need to show the police the letter but Adam knows that'll make things worse and decides to burn it. Victoria stops him and instructs him to keep the letter until they work out who killed Emma and why they are framing him. She concludes it's either Pete or Ross. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord *Solicitor - Anand Desai-Barochia *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *The Grange - Front garden and vegetable patch *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,140,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes